Double Trouble
by firedemon95
Summary: Sasuke and Kisa are dating. Same with Naruto and Hinata. After watching a movie on their double date they have a little fun. Both men share their girlfriends with the other. While having their fun they end up in a bit of trouble. Can the four of them live together after they find out the problem? Can Sasuke and Naruto not kill each other after learning about the little problem?
1. A night of FUN!

FD: Welcome to my new story. Double trouble!

Kisa: Where did you come up with this name?

FD: *shrugs* I have no idea.

Akane: So it was just a whim?

FD: The name yes, the story line no.

Kisa: What's with the story line then?

FD: I watch the randomest things and this is the product of one night of boredom.

Kisa and Akane: I see.

FD: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Kisa and Akane: Please read and review!

* * *

Kisa relaxed into her boyfriend's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kisa's waist and snuggled into her neck. They were on a double date with Hinata and Naruto. By the time the movie was over Kisa and Hinata both could feel something poking their backs. They looked at each other as if they both knew.  
"Bedroom or couch, you two?" Kisa sighed, feeling Sasuke's hand move around her chest.  
"Couch," they said in unison. Kisa and Hinata gave in. Sasuke and Naruto pulled both girls' shirts from their bodies. With complete ease, they rid the girls of their bars. Both of them attacked the girls' breasts with their hands while they bit and sucked on their necks. Hinata's face was flushed in pink as Naruto pinched and twisted her nipples. Kisa moaned as Sasuke's hand traveled down her stomach. Before either girl knew it all of them were completely naked. Sasuke and Naruto propped both girls side by side. They moved their bodies up the girls and let their cocks sway in their faces.

Hinata and Kisa took hold of the hard lengths and started to stroke them. They started out slow and then began to pick up. Naruto took ahold of Hinata's head, opened her mouth, and stuck his cock in her mouth. Obediently, she began to suck. Sasuke didn't have to do that to Kisa. She had taken the initiative and started deep throating him. Naruto and Sasuke had to repress their moans as they started thrusting in and out of their girlfriends' mouths. They took hold of the back of their heads and pressed further into the warm cavern. Their cocks now covered in warm saliva, Naruto and Sasuke pulled out of their mouths and lowered themselves to their pussies. Sasuke dove right into Kisa while Naruto played with Hinata. He pulled at the outer walls, twisting them until they were pink. Both girls moaned and bucked their hips.

Sasuke thrusted in and out of Kisa at the speed she loved. Hard and deep. Her head bounced against the cushions as he thrusted deeper and deeper inside of her. She tightly gripped her breasts as he slammed into her. She bucked in time with his thrusting, encouraging him to go deeper. Sasuke leaned down and bit her neck. He sucked and bit until there was a large purple hickey on her pale neck. He knocked her hands aside and smacked the large mounds, making them turn red with each slap.  
"Yes! Like that, Sasuke! Oh~! Fuck me harder!" Kisa screamed as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Sasuke complied and thrusted harder.

Hinata moaned as Naruto thrusted in and out of her, not quite at the same speed as Sasuke was fucking Kisa. Hinata moaned as Naruto teasing played with her nipples as he continued. Her blush growing darker as she listened to the moans and demands that came from Kisa.  
"P-please, Naruto. Go faster." She pleaded. Naruto nodded and complied. He picked up his pace, still only moving in shallow. Both girls moaned as their boyfriends pressed their chests together, loving the pressure. It was all too soon that Naruto and Sasuke leaned back, still thrusting, to talk. They whispered, occasionally looking over at the girls. Of course, Hinata and Kisa didn't notice.

The two of them moaned as the entered dicks pulled away from the warm caverns. They felt the boys shift. Kisa opened her eyes in time to watch the boys stroke themselves and switch places. Sasuke maneuvered around Naruto to stand in front of Hinata while Naruto did the same, but only to stand in front of her. The two of them moaned louder as the foreign cocks slid into them. Naruto and Sasuke were both able to pick up what pleasured each girl in a matter of seconds. Naruto had started on Kisa's sensitive flesh as he roughly slammed into her. He twirled her nipple around with his tongue while Sasuke gently sucked on Hinata's neck.

It was hours, multiple orgasms, different positions, a serious make out session between Hinata and Kisa, and full pussies later when all four of them went upstairs to Sasuke and Kisa's large master bedroom. Sasuke and Naruto tucked Kisa and Hinata in the middle and held them close. The large bed was able to hold all four of them and still have plenty of room for at least four more bodies. They wiggled closer and sighed as they fell asleep. Wrapped in the warmth of each other and the silk sheets.


	2. Sick Feelings

FD: Here's chapter two!  
Kisa: Shouldn't you be at school?  
FD: I came home early because my mom's boyfriend's newphew made me motion sick.  
Akane: Do Kisa and I need to look you over?  
FD: Hell to the no!  
Kisa: You sure?  
FD: Positive.  
Akane: Alright.  
FD: Any way. Thank you for reading.  
Kisa and Akane: Please R&R!

* * *

Kisa adjusted the white coat that proved she was a doctor. She pulled the stethoscope out of her locker and draped it over her shoulders. Its bright blue rubber a stark contrast to the black of her low cut blouse. She untucked her long, braided, red hair form under the coat. Kisa tugged lightly on the collar to straighten out the wrinkles. She threw her purse into her locker before shutting and locking it. She turned on her heel and headed for the door. Her heels clicking against the linoleum floor. Kisa pressed her hand against the grain of the door and took a deep breath.  
"Let the chaos begin." She mumbled. She opened the door and stepped into the floor of the ER. Kisa had just grabbed the first chart of her day when a wave of nausea smacked her right in the stomach. She set the clipboard down and rushed for the nearest restroom. Ino leaned over the counter to watch the busty, bubbly red head rush off.  
"What's wrong with her?" Ino asked. Sakura looked over the counter and shrugged.  
"Who knows? Hey, have you seen Hinata?" Sakura looked around. Ino looked around a bit and then shrugged herself.

Hinata sat in front of the toilet in her's and Naruto's apartment. Her long raven hair tucked hazardously behind her ears. She gasped as the nausea decided to make another appearance. She flung herself over the edge of the glimmering bowl and proceeded to empty the only thing left in her stomach inside. Hinata spat and then grimaced at the swirling colors. She held her breath as she pushed the silver leaver, dismissing the contents. Lightly Hinata jumped as someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in," she whispered. She heard the door creak open as she closed her eyes and pressed her head into the wall behind her.  
"How ya feelin', Hinata?" Naruto asked. She could hear his pants scratch against his skin as he kneeled beside her.  
"Not any better," she replied. Hinata refused to open her eyes, but she could tell that Naruto was frowning.  
"Let's go see Kisa at the hospital. She'll be able to see what's wrong with you. You've been in here for two weeks now." Naruto explained, scooping Hinata up in his arms. Hinata didn't fight him. She was too tired and honestly wanted to know what was going on. She let him pull a large, light purple and black hoodie over her head and proceed to take her to the car.

Kisa had flushed the toilet and cleaned her face when Ino poked her head into the restroom. She watched Kisa toss a paper towel into the trash as she waited.  
"You have a patient that specifically requested you." Ino remarked. Kisa looked at Ino in the mirror as she filled a cup up with water. She furrowed her brow as she thought.  
"Who is it?" she asked, trying not to make a disgusted face at the taste in her mouth.  
"Hinata and that loud mouth freak that is her boyfriend." Ino replied. Kisa sighed as Ino mumbled under her breath.  
"Does it say what her complaint is?" Ino looked down at the clipboard and passed it to Kisa.  
"Nausea for over two weeks, lack of appetite, and weight gain." Ino explained. Kisa nodded as she took the clipboard.  
"Thanks, Ino. I can handle it from here." Kisa dismissed her as she left the restroom. Ino nodded as she went her separate way.

Hinata sat on the gurney while Naruto stood beside her, Ino had been nice enough to pull the colorful curtain around to give them privacy in the large ER room. Before she had left she had done a normal checkup on Hinata, and deemed her fine. Naruto stood there nervously as he stroked Hinata's knuckles. Hinata lightly played with the little pink basin Ino left her with. They both looked up as the curtain scratched against the metal pole holding it up.  
"Hey, Hinata. How are you feeling?" Kisa asked, pulling the curtain closed again. She wheeled a tall stool to the side of the gurney.  
"A little nauseous, but otherwise I'm fine. How about you?" Hinata conversed. Kisa grinned as she pulled a small tray to stand beside her.  
"I've been better." Kisa joked. "Alright, Hinata. Since Ino didn't find anything wrong with your body we're going to draw some blood, okay?" Hinata nodded as she watched Kisa pull on a pair of powder blue gloves. Kisa grabbed a length of rubber and wrapped it around Hinata's forearm. She tied it, grabbed a syringe and iodine. She rubbed the iodine on the inside of Hinata's arm and proceeded to stick the needle under her skin. Kisa filled two little tubes with Hinata's blood before applying pressure to the little hole.

Kisa capped the tubes off, labeled them, and handed them to a nurse; asking her to do a full work up on them. She tugged the gloves off and threw them away.  
"I'll call you guys in when we get the results back. For now you guys can go home if you want. It'll be a while before we get them back." She explained. Hinata and Naruto nodded before leaving the hospital.  
"Remember, Hinata! Just drink water and eat saltine crackers for now!" Kisa reminded. Hinata waved as they climbed into Naruto's bright orange Toyota. Kisa watched as they drove off before heading inside. She walked over to the counter that was piled high with yellow folders. She grabbed a pen and wrote on her palm. _**Go to grocery store after work.**_ She nodded as she tucked it away. To make herself busy for another three hours, Kisa grabbed two unfinished folders and left for the lounge.

Hinata sat in the car with Naruto while they waited for the red light to turn green. She placed her hands under her thighs to keep them from moving.  
"What's the matter, Hinata? Do we need to go back to Kisa?" Naruto asked worriedly. Hinata shook her head.  
"No. I'm just nervous is all." Naruto nodded and pressed on the gas.  
"I know what you mean. This whole thing has been making me nervous." Hinata chuckled lightly. It took a lot to make Naruto nervous and she knew it.

Kisa finished work and started for the grocery store. Her feet carried her around the store picking up a few things she knew they needed back at home before starting the search for the isle she was here for. Kisa's head swiveled back and forth as she looked on both sides. She grinned widely when she found her desired item. She looked at the boxes before picking two she remembered from work are the best. She tossed them into the cart and headed to check out. She grabbed a bottle of fruit punch out of the small fridge and paid for everything. Kisa opened the bottle after loading the groceries and drank a little. She'd have to drink a lot. She was going to need a lot of pee for those damn pregnancy tests.


	3. Maybe?

FD: Welcome to the third chapter.  
Akane: Why have you upload three different chapters in one day?  
FD: Because I have nothing to do and its easier for me to work on what I have in my mind before actually writing more down the next day.  
Kisa: So you don't have anything better to do?  
FD: *shrugs* I could work on my other stories, but you know this one is on my mind at the moment. I mean seriously on my mind. I can't think of anything else at the moment.  
Akane: You seriously need to get out of the house.  
FD: Oh, don't worry. That's what tomorrow is for.  
Kisa: I think we should continue with the story before she goes all kinds of crazy on us. Don't you think, Akane?  
Akane: I think we have already passed that, Kisa. *looks at FD*  
FD: *literally drawing fanart for my own story and laughing menacingly*  
Kisa and Akane: *sweatdrop* Any way. R&R! PLEASE!

* * *

Kisa put away the groceries with lightning speed. Once the bags were put inside the plastic bag holder she grabbed the little bag and down the last of her fruit punch. Kisa went upstairs to hide her little bag of goodies. After they were stashed she walked back downstairs. She went into the kitchen to start work on dinner. She had pulled out ground hamburger and set it on the counter. Kisa opened a bottle of water when her phone rang. She flipped open the little blue device and opened the text from Sasuke. _**Picked up dinner. Don't cook. **_Kisa smiled and sighed lightly. She closed her phone and put the meat back in the freezer. Kisa walked back into the living room and flipped on the TV. She changed the channel a few times as she drank her water. Her blue-purple eyes were starting to close when Sasuke opened the door, a brown paper bag in his arms.

Kisa perked right up and helped Sasuke with his work supplies. They walked over to the couch and piled everything on the glass coffee table. Kisa sat down and pulled her legs beneath her as she watched Sasuke unload the white Styrofoam boxes.  
"What brought this on all of a sudden, babe?" Kisa asked, gently taking an offered box and a pair of chopsticks from Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and sat back on the couch.  
"Thought you might have been tired from work." He replied. Kisa nodded and snuggled into his shoulder. They sat in relative silence as they watched TV. The empty boxes were set aside on the floor and left there as they fell asleep in the glow of the TV.

Hinata leaned against Naruto as she munched on her crackers. He had turned on a movie to take their minds off the nervousness. Of course, it only lasted so long considering every now and again Hinata would rush off to the bathroom to relieve herself of the wave of nausea. Naruto would frown every time he heard the sound Hinata made.  
"I hope Kisa finds something." Naruto mumbled, getting up to help Hinata. He found Hinata on the floor with her head resting in her hands. Silently, Naruto skirted around Hinata and started filling the tub with water. He made sure the water was luke warm before pour a generous amount of bubbles into the water. He silently gathered the required items and set them on the counter. Naruto got down to Hinata's level and gently coaxed her out of her clothes. He gingerly picked her up and lowered her in the tub. She shivered lightly as the warm water hit her chilling skin. She let her long hair seep up the water, weighing her down more. Naruto sat on the edge and gently messaged her shoulders. Hinata relaxed as his fingers worked tediously on her aching muscles.  
"You should've been a message therapist." Hinata remarked, finally feeling a lot better. Naruto chuckled as he continued to work.  
"Then you wouldn't have this rare moment to yourself." He explained. Hinata nodded as she leaned into his hands.

Kisa woke up in the night with a strong erg to pee. She detangled herself from Sasuke's pale arms and headed to their bathroom. Kisa had walked in and remember why she had to pee so badly. She quickly grabbed the little plastic bag and entered the bathroom. She sat down and opened the bag. Kisa opened the boxes and set the sticks aside. She activated the two of them before she actually performed the test. She carefully balanced them on the edge of the tub as she finished her business. Kisa washed her hands and looked at the box; checking the amount of time. She nodded as she sat on the counter waiting the four minutes. She set to work applying leave in conditioner to her calf length hair.

Kisa had finished applying the conditioner to her hair and wrapped it in a towel when it was time to check the little tests. She walked over and took a deep breath. She bent down and grabbed one of the sticks. Kisa looked at the little window and let her eyes widen. She tossed it aside and grabbed the other. Both tests were positive. Shit. That was not good. How was she going to tell Sasuke? Wait. If she was pregnant that meant that Hinata was…. Oh shit. Kisa stared wide eyed at the tile wall before she shook her head. She'd get a more conclusive test done at work. Blood test would hopefully it would prove her wrong. Kisa nodded and then proceeded to dispose of the tests. At the moment, whatever Sasuke didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Right?

Hinata had let Naruto carry her to their room. She lay under the covers, her back pressed tightly to Naruto's chest. She could feel Naruto breathing calmly. Feeling him calm down helped Hinata calm down as well. Whatever Kisa found wouldn't be so bad as long as she had Naruto and her friends beside her along the way. Thinking like that she felt invincible. The next couple of days she'd make herself sick with worry only to find out that she'll be fine. With that she fell asleep; a smile creeping onto her tired lips.

* * *

FD: Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you to sabery for being the first person to review my story.  
Akane: Are you done acting crazy.  
FD: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Kisa: Right.  
FD: Tune in next time for more crazy happenings!  
Kisa and Akane: R&R!


	4. What's wrong?

FD: Thank you for being patient this whole weekend.  
Kisa: Where were you?  
FD: My dad's house.  
Akane: Did you write this at his place?  
FD: *nods* I wrote it on my IPod.  
Kisa: Alright.  
FD: Yep.  
Akane and Kisa: Please R&R!

* * *

Hinata woke up and rolled over. She laid there and thought. How much longer until Kisa found something? Anything? Anything was better than nothing. Right? She sighed as she slowly sat up, careful enough that she wouldn't be nauseous. Hinata climbed out of bed and began to make the bed. As she straightened out the wrinkles on a pillow her phone began to blare. Hinata scrambled to get her phone. She hurriedly opened the lavender device.  
"Hello?" she tried to sound normal.  
_"Hey, Hinata. It's Kisa," _Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Hey, Kisa," Hinata heard shuffling of papers.  
_"Do you think you could come in so we can discuss your test results?"_ Kisa asked. Hinata eyed her phone.  
"Sure. What time?" Hinata questioned. She could hear Kisa hum in thought.  
_"Any time is fine."_ They talked for a while longer before Kisa was pulled away to attend a trauma. Hinata tossed her phone onto her bed and started getting ready for the trip to the hospital.

Kisa had made it so her trauma patient was stable before leaving the room. She walked back to her pile of forgotten paperwork. With a loud thump, she plopped down in the hard chair. Kisa had almost finished an open file when the head of Emergency Services walked in.  
"Working hard, I see," she commented.  
"More like pushing through, Tsunade." The busty woman laughed as she picked up the coffee pot. Tsunade continued to laugh as she filled her mug half way with coffee. She set it down on top of the microwave and proceeded to reach into her pocket.  
"Hey, Tsunade. Do you think you could do me a favor?" Kisa asked, setting down her pen. She looked over in time to watch Tsunade pour a clear liquid into her brown drink.  
"What is it you want me to help you with, Dr. Okumura?" Tsunade questioned, taking a drink of her spiked drink.  
"I need a blood test done." Kisa replied, inwardly nervously laughing.  
"What kind of blood test?" Tsunade took a long swig from her mug. Kisa gulped and placed her hands on the back of the chair.  
"Well, a pregnancy test." Kisa mumbled. Tsunade pulled away from her drink, coughing harshly.  
"Excuse me?" she asked through a cough.  
"A pregnancy test. Okay?" Kisa groaned. Tsunade finished coughing and wiped her mouth with her wrist.  
"You can't be serious?" Kisa nodded.  
"I'm serious, Tsunade." The older woman stared at her and took another drink.  
"Have you tried a pregnancy test from the store?" Kisa sadly nodded. "And?"  
"It came out positive." The younger mumbled. Tsunade nodded.  
"Is this test just to prove them wrong?" she asked. Again, Kisa nodded. "How many tests did you use?"  
"Two."  
"Well. Then it's obvious. You're pregnant, Kisa. There's no disproving it." Tsunade remarked. Kisa sighed and nodded.  
"It was worth a shot." Kisa stood up, gathered her folders, and headed towards the door.  
"It's not so bad, ya know. Being pregnant, I mean." Kisa nodded as she opened the door.

Hinata sat in a small private room. She lightly kicked her feet as she waited for Kisa to walk through the door. With a sigh, she flopped back on the gurney.  
"Hey, Hinata." Kisa grinned. Hinata snapped up when the door creaked.  
"Hey, Kisa. Do you have my test results?" she asked, hopefully. Kisa nodded as she waved a folder back and forth. She opened up the folder and flipped over to the last page. Silently, Kisa looked at the percentage numbers.  
"Well, everything looks fine, Hinata. But your estrogen levels are high." Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.  
"T-that could only mean….." Hinata stammered. Kisa nodded and closed her folder.  
"Yep. You're pregnant." Hinata placed a hand on her stomach and stared in shock at the floor.  
"I….I can't…..believe it." she whispered. "How could….this have happened?" Kisa looked away and sat down on the stool.  
"When was the last time you and Naruto had sex?" Kisa asked, professionally. Hinata thought.  
"Um…I think the last time…..was when we were…..at your place." Kisa nodded as she understood.

Hinata went home and sat on the couch her hand still resting on her stomach. She sat like that while Naruto walked through the door.  
"Hey, Hinata. What did Kisa have to say?" he asked, casually. She looked up at him and gulped quietly.  
"H-h-hey, N-naruto." she whispered. "S-she said e-everything is fine." Naruto grinned and plopped down on the couch next to her.  
"That's great, Hinata." His golden brows furrowed as he noticed something was off. "But there's something else you're not telling me. What is it?" Hinata took a deep breath and looked at the floor.  
"I'm….." Hinata started.  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant, Naruto." He stared at her and then pulled her in for a tight hug. Hinata blinked a few times before calming down.

Kisa walked through her front door with a sigh. Looks like she'd have to tell Sasuke eventually. But how was she going to do it?  
"Welcome home." Kisa looked up to see Sasuke lounging on the couch. Sasuke was wearing a baggy black T-shirt that gave a great view of Sasuke's collar bones and a pair of light blue jeans.  
"Hey." Kisa grinned, loving seeing Sasuke in casual attire rather than stuff work clothes. "How was work?" she asked, shedding her thick jacket. Sasuke shrugged and stretched his arms above his head.  
"I was able to save a little girl." he replied. Kisa grew wide eyed as she hung up her jacket.  
"Really?" Kisa knew he worked as a pediatrician, but didn't think he was able to help a little girl that fast, like he worked in the emergency department.  
"Yep." he replied. Kisa nodded as she went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. She came back down wearing a pair of baggy blue cargo sweats and a white crew neck tee. She had pulled a pair of fuzzy light purple socks on over her aching feet. Tiredly, Kisa pulled her calf length red hair from its messy braided bun before rebraiding it. She sat down on the couch next to Sasuke as she twisted the elastic around the end of her hair.  
"How was work for you?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
"It was alright." Kisa replied. Sasuke nodded as she snuggled closer to her. "Hey, Sasuke. I have to tell you something." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at her from the corner of his eye.  
"Oh?" Kisa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was now or never. Might as well get it over with.  
"Sasuke, I'm…."


	5. Realization

FD: Sorry for the short chapter.  
Kisa: Why are you home?  
FD: *sweatdrop* I almost threw up in class.  
Akane: Why are you sick lately?  
FD: I have no idea.  
Kisa: Will you be alright?  
FD: *nods*  
Kisa: Alright.  
FD: Anyway I'll put the confrintation between Naruto and Sasuke in a different chappie.  
Akane: Sounds dangerous.  
FD: Could be.  
Kisa: Makes me nervous.  
FD: Any way, I love the two new reviews I got last night and this morning! Both made my day! XD On with the story!  
Akane and Kisa: Please R&R!

* * *

Sasuke leaned back hoping to get a better view of Kisa as he waited for her to continue. She took another breath in hopes of calming down.  
"Sasuke, I'm pregnant." Kisa explained. Sasuke looked calm, but Kisa could feel something off with the atmosphere.  
"Please, say something, Sasuke." she pleaded.  
"Are you sure?" he asked. Kisa nodded.  
"I took two tests. I'm positive." Kisa didn't know what to expect, but she surely wasn't expecting the stoic male to hug her. Nope, she definitely was expecting him to hug her. With a sigh of relief she let the smell of his cologne wash over her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her onto his lap.  
"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Kisa." Sasuke remarked. Kisa grinned and twisted her fingers into the midnight locks that Sasuke kept silky.  
"I can guess, babe." Kisa grinned, burying her face into his neck before he coaxed her into a kiss.

Hinata laid on top of Naruto's chest in their living room; the TV whispering the local news and a pile of dishes haphazardly resting on the coffee table. She could hear his heart beat thump loudly in his chest, a sound that always made her sleepy. Slowly, her milky lavender eyes began to close as a large wave of tiredness washed over her. Their breathing in time with each other's. May as well get as much sleep as they possibly could, after all a few months from now they probably won't get any sleep.

Kisa and Sasuke were in the middle of a heavy make out session when a thought occurred to Sasuke. He pulled away from Kisa's delicious lips to stare at the panting girl.  
"Wait a second, Kisa." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back into the couch.  
"What?" she panted. Sasuke thought, pulling on his thinking face. His face looked a lot more serious as his dark eyes narrowed and his mouth thinned.  
"The last time we had sex was when Hinata and Naruto were over, right?" he asked. Kisa thought for a minute and then nodded.  
"That's right." Kisa confirmed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke continued to think.  
"How many times did I have you to myself that night?" he questioned. Again, Kisa thought.  
"I don't know, three maybe four." She replied. Sasuke's face went paler than what seemed humanly possible. Watching Sasuke's face Kisa finally realized what Sasuke was talking about.  
"We don't know that, Sasuke. It could be yours." Kisa pleaded. Sasuke gently pushed her off his lap and rested his face in his hands.  
"Or it could be his." He was silent for a moment. "You got Hinata's tests results back today, didn't you?" Kisa nodded and thought back to the shocked ravenette.  
"Yeah. Her results said she was pregnant." Kisa stated. Sasuke tensed. "Great." She mumbled. Sasuke dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Naruto's number.

Naruto jolted straight up when his phone loudly blared its annoying ringtone that he had set for his friend. He maneuvered Hinata around until he was able to get a hold of the orange monstrosity. He coughed and yawned before answering the phone.  
"What do you want, Bastard. It's two in the fucking morning." Naruto groggily asked, staring at the TV.  
_"You and Hinata are coming over tomorrow night. We have things to discuss."_ Sasuke stated before hanging up the phone. Naruto listened to the beeping noise as he stared at his phone.  
"The Hell?" he snapped his phone shut before letting it drop to the floor.  
"W-who was that, Naruto?" Hinata asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Naruto wrapped his hands around her lower back and pulled her up higher on his chest.  
"Just Sasuke telling us to come over tomorrow night." Naruto replied. Hinata nodded and then promptly fell back asleep. With practice ease, Naruto was able to pick up his now pregnant girlfriend and carried her to their bedroom. When she was under the covers, he plopped down beside her and passed out.


	6. Confrontation!

FD: Fast typing comes in handy.  
Kisa: Didn't you just upload like a few hours ago?  
FD: Yep. I have nothing to do at the moment, considering I didn't go to school.  
Akane: No, late homework?  
FD: That's no fun.  
Kisa: You still need to do it.  
FD: But this is more fun, and I have to go to dance later. I'd get this out of the way before going.  
Akane: You could've uploaded this over the weekend.  
FD: *shakes head* Nope.  
Kisa: Why the Hell not? *looks angry*  
FD: Our studio has a sister studio that's in Arizona. The owner of the sister studio is a famous Cheographer, he's worked with a lot of shows and studios. Since he taught our hip hop this summer (compitetion reutine) he's coming back to clean and fix it and teach a new dance with our Senior class (my class) and our guys break dancing class.  
Akane: Sounds like a lot of work.  
FD: Yep. So I'm trying to get a lot of this done before Friday.  
Kisa: Alright then.  
FD: Before anything else happens. If any of you have an idea for names or genders for the babies for each couple please please please send me a PM with your suggestion. I will not except them if they are a review.  
Akane: If they are a review we will delete them as soon as we get the email. So please send a PM.  
Kisa: PLEASE SEND THE PM!  
FD: Alright. On with the story.  
Kisa and Akane: Please R&R!

* * *

Kisa was leaning against the arm of the couch while she watched Sasuke pace back and forth across the living room.  
"Babe, quit pacing. You'll wear a hole in the floor." She remarked, concerningly. Sasuke slowed down for a fraction of minute before picking up speed again. Kisa sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest.  
"What's taking the idiot so damn long?" Sasuke growled. Kisa rolled her eyes and then reached for the remote.  
"You know Naruto, Babe. He's a rebellious loud-mouth that doesn't listen to a thing you say." Kisa explained. "He's probably taking his sweet ass time just to annoy the Hell out of you. And might I say that he's doing a bang up job." She flipped on the TV and changed the channel until she came across Criminal Minds. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"You know, you're right. So why am I letting it get to me?" he asked, heavily plopping down beside Kisa. She shrugged and turned the volume up a little.  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Sasuke sighed and returned to his stoic nature.

Naruto sat on his beat up couch. He vaguely registers Hinata running around in the background. He stretched, revealing a strip of golden lower abs.  
"Naruto! We have to go over to Kisa's and Sasuke's, remember?" Hinata chided, finding her boyfriend lounging on the couch. Naruto looked over the arm of the couch.  
"Yeah, I remember. I'm just giving the Bastard a hard time." He grinned. Hinata sighed and shook her head. The rivalry between Sasuke and him was beyond Hinata's comprehension.  
"Well, come on. You've kept Kisa waiting long enough." He frowned slightly as he got up. Hinata threw him his pullover and walked out the door. Naruto hazardously pulled it over his spiky head as he pulled the door shut.

Kisa had wrapped a blanket around her and Sasuke as they watched Dr. Reid torment poor Morgan in their little prank war. She laughed as the MIT graduate had altered his music selection and had taped his voice and screaming into the small device. Morgan had just gotten a call from Garcia when their doorbell rang. Leaving the safety of the warm blanket, Kisa got up to answer the door. She could easily hear the fake snoring Reid was creating as she opened the door.  
"Damn it, Naruto. You coulda shown up earlier, you know." Kisa frowned, gesturing them into the house.  
"S-sorry, Kisa. I tried to make him leave earlier, but he wouldn't budge." Hinata apologized. Kisa waved her off as she shut the door.  
"You're fine, Hinata. It's Naruto I'm not so sure about." Kisa replied.  
"Maa, you don't have to worry about me. Because I am Naruto Uzu-" Naruto wasn't able to finish because a pale fist slammed into the side of his jaw. It wasn't hard enough to send him flying through the wall, but just enough to slam him into the coat rack. Kisa took a step to the side, taking Hinata with her, as Sasuke rushed the blonde.

Kisa sighed as she guided the nervously shaking Hinata to the living room. There wasn't a point in having Hinata sit there and watch Sasuke beat Naruto up or vice versa. Once she knew Hinata was comfortable and the TV was turned up, Kisa walked back to the front of the house to see the damage. When she got up front, Kisa found Naruto and Sasuke wrestling around, knocking everything aside. The coat rack was on the floor and in pieces. Shoes were tearing and coats were missing arms. Both males had bruises already sprouting everywhere on their skin. Naruto had a cut on his eyebrow and Sasuke had a split lip. Repeatedly, they took turns slamming their fists into the others eye. Kisa sighed and wiped her hand down her face. She walked up stairs and grabbed a first aid kit. She set it on the table before heading back to stop the mini brawl feast.

She watched until she found an opening. With ease and practiced movements, Kisa was able to pull the two of them apart by their hair. Naruto squealed in pain as she held tight to his gold locks. Sasuke just made his face pinch together.  
"That's enough, you two. Now get your asses upstairs so I can fix those wounds." Kisa forcibly threw them towards the stairs. Sasuke and Naruto glared as they took the steps at the same time.  
"If either of you try something on the way there, I will castrate the both of you." That stopped the glaring as they rushed upstairs. She grinned as she took the stairs two at a time. Kisa walked back into the living room only to find Naruto and Sasuke sitting on totally opposite ends of the couch with Hinata confusingly sitting between them.  
"Sasuke, get started 'talking' while I fix you guys up. Hinata, be a dear and help me please." Kisa remarked. Hinata nodded as she went into nurse mode and began helping Kisa. Sasuke made that typical noise.  
"Alright, Idiot. Care to explain how both of our girlfriends are pregnant at the same time?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto frowned as he thought. Kisa sighed as she wetted a cotton ball and gently dabbed it against the cut on Sasuke's lip. He made a small hissing noise as pain pulsed through his lip.

Naruto shook his head. Hinata nervously laughed, Kisa sighed, and Sasuke clenched his fist. Kisa tilted Sasuke's head side to side as she examined the cut.  
"You really are that dense, aren't you, Naruto?" Sasuke growled.  
"You want to say that again, Bastard." Naruto challenged. Kisa sighed as she held up a hand stopping the almost fight.  
"Think hard, Naruto. What were we all doing the last time you were here?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kisa sighed as she attended to his other wounds.  
"Try not to do anything to that for a bit while I get the suturing kit." She mumbled. "Hinata, yell for me if they try anything." Hinata nodded as Kisa sauntered off. Naruto thought again and then slammed his clenched fist on top of his open palm.  
"We were having an orgy." He replied. Hinata sighed as he finally figured out what they had been doing.  
"Man, he really is special unless its sex. Right, Hinata." Kisa teased, walking back into the living room.

She sat down next to Sasuke to start working on the stitches. Naruto grinned as if it was the best compliment he could receive.  
"Hey, wait a minute." Naruto challenged. Kisa looked at him with an almost bored expression.  
"Do not try to argue with me, Naruto." She held up the needle. "Remember who has the giant needle." Naruto silenced as Kisa finished working on her boyfriend. When it was covered in a layer of shiny medicine Kisa and Hinata went to work on Naruto.  
"But, he is right." Sasuke continued. Naruto then grinned again before getting smacked for moving so much.  
"So what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slammed his head into his hand. Hinata sighed and shook her head.  
"Think about it, Naruto." Which he did, but still was unable to understand what was going on.

While Kisa and Hinata finished up Naruto's treatment Sasuke started explaining what he was talking about. The two girls gathered up the supplies and set to work putting everything away.  
"Now do you get it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, slightly frustrated. Naruto nodded his head and slumped back into the couch, too stunned to form a sentence.  
"We don't know that for sure yet, Babe." Kisa remarked, walking into the space. Hinata nodded as she walked over to Naruto.  
"In a few weeks we can have a test done to see if you are right." Hinata continued. Sasuke nodded as he pulled Kisa into his lap. He rested his head there as he thought.  
"But until then, we will continue to think that we are carrying our boyfriends' baby." Kisa announced. Hinata nodded as she stood up, tugging Naruto with her.  
"We have to go. I'll see you in the morning, Kisa." Hinata grinned as she started for the door.  
"You sure you can come in tomorrow?" Kisa asked. Hinata nodded with a smile. "Alright. But if you don't feel well, do not come in, got it?" Hinata nodded again as she walked towards the door. Kisa sighed and rested further into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke sat there and thought.  
"You know you're in trouble, right?" Kisa remarked with a yawn. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh?" Sasuke questioned. Kisa nodded as she propped her feet up on the coffee table.  
"Yep. You two broke the mud room." She explained. Sasuke shrugged and nuzzled her neck.  
"What's my punishment?" he asked, kissing her neck. Kisa thought for a while before shrugging.  
"I'll think about it." She stated, getting up off his lap. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting in the tub and then going to bed." Sasuke watched her before rushing to follow.


	7. Work

FD: I was going to have this uploaded before I went to dance, but that obviously wasn't the case.  
Kisa: Don't be sad.  
FD: But I am.  
Akane: It's alright.  
FD: I know.  
Kisa: Can we continue?  
FD: Yeah... I don't own the characters. Do not sue me.  
Kisa and Akane: PLEASE R&R!

* * *

Kisa blew a large lock of her hair out of her face as she dropped her pile of folders on the station counter. She leaned against it with a tired sigh. Right about a giant slice of cake would be great.  
"Ready to go home?" Kisa looked up at Hinata. She was wearing a pair of heart covered scrubs. Kisa nodded as she opened up a folder.  
"I'm so ready. I have to make sure that Sasuke finished fixing the mud room." She sighed. Hinata nodded.  
"You know, I could always send Naruto over to help, right?" Hinata remarked. Kisa laughed nervously.  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Hinata. I think the two of them would have killed themselves us was there. And personally I don't want to sit there and watch them bicker. Do you?" Hinata thought about it before shaking her head.  
"Hey, are we done with the gossip fest over here?" Kisa looked over her shoulder to stare at the chestnut haired, husky man eating a bag of chips.  
"We could, Choji. But I think this gossip fest is more fun." Kisa joked. He shrugged before turning back to the phones.  
"How troublesome. Ladies, can we please work? We have a trauma coming in, in about two minutes." Kisa sighed as she watched the pineapple head furiously scrub at the clear name chart.  
"Yeah, yeah. We hear you, Dr. Nara." Kisa closed her folder and then followed him out to the bay.

Kisa shoved her arms into the paper gown that the nurses were holding up; she screamed orders as a mask was tied over her mouth.  
"I need four by fours, and a syringe." She bellowed, pulling on a pair of gloves. "Where are the platelets?" The swinging doors slammed open.  
"Right here!" Ino shouted, waving the red bag in the air. Kisa angrily forced air out of her nose as she turned back to the patient.  
"Don't wave it around like that!" Kisa shouted. Ino stopped and then proceeded to hang the baggy on the stand.

Sasuke wandered around, checking on his patients that were in ICU. He had plenty of time so when they asked to play, he happily did so. He happened to have been in a room with a little four year old girl. He quickly looked at the door and window to make sure they were shut. Sasuke sighed with relief before looking down at himself. He had a feathery purple boa wrapped around his neck and a glittery silver and pink tiara on his head. The little girl had tricked him into the tiny plastic chair. The great Sasuke Uchiha was never tricked, but when he looked at the little girl he couldn't help but to smile. She once had an over flow of shimmering chocolate brown curls and the brightest blue eyes anyone had seen. She normally wore poufy, frilly dresses, but she looked so out of place with the drab cotton toy print gown on. Her shimmering hair was long gone and had a green bandana wrapped around her little bald head. Sasuke could faintly hear the door open and close as the little hostess poured the fake tea into the plastic tea cups.  
"Nice touch, Nina. I'd never thought you'd be able to get him to wear the tiara." Sasuke's head snapped towards the door. Leaning against the door frame was Kisa, her arms folded underneath her chest. She grinned widely as she pushed away from the door.  
"Ki- ! What are you doing here?" Sasuke flinched, noticing all too well how revealing Kisa's uniform actually was.

Kisa shrugged as she walked over to the small table. She sat on her haunches as she looked at the little party layout.  
"I came to see if you wanted to go to lunch, Dr. Uchiha. Or should I say Madame Uchiha?" she chuckled, getting little Nina to join her as well. Sasuke pardon himself from the party and promised to come see her before he left for the day. He unwound the boa from his neck, gingerly pulled the tiara from his midnight hair, and placed them on the bed. Kisa held open the door and waved to Nina as Sasuke slinked into the hallway.  
"You could have knocked, you know." Sasuke growled. Kisa shrugged and intertwined their fingers.  
"I could've, but I wanted to see what she was able to talk you into wearing." Kisa replied. Sasuke sighed as they walked to the elevator.  
"Why is it such a feat that everyone has to witness it?" Sasuke asked. Kisa beamed widely.  
"Because you're a sucker for children. They can talk you into anything." Kisa replied. Sasuke shook his head as they walked onto the elevator.  
"I hope it isn't like this when ours is born." Sasuke sighed, pushing the floor for the parking lot.

Hinata clocked out and headed home, she honestly was glad it was Naruto's night to cook. She could barely hold her head up on the subway ride home, let alone hold a knife. At the moment, Hinata didn't care that it was going to be ramen; she just wanted food so she could get in the tub and then go to bed. She opened the door expecting to find Naruto on the couch, two bowls of ramen on the coffee table. Obviously, she wasn't expecting Naruto to be sitting in front of the coffee table all decorated in romantic décor with a well laid out meal. Their tiny table had a thin cloth draped over its edges and candles glowing at the center. Hinata blushed and shut the door. She quickly hung up her jacket and set her work bag by the door. Naruto had gotten up in the time between taking her jacket off and setting her bag aside. He guided her to the little lavender pillow and made a sweeping motion like most gentlemen do when they are at a fancy restaurant. Once Hinata was in her seat, Naruto took his hand opened the lid to the dinner.


	8. Checkup!

FD: Another chappie! Sorry it took so long.  
Kisa: You're not at school again?  
FD: *nervous laugh* Can you blame me?  
Akane: I can.  
FD: *frowns* Fine. See if I write more about you and Deidara.  
Akane: *eyes grow wide and then instantly shuts mouth*  
FD: That's what I thought.  
Kisa: Any way...  
FD: I don't own the characters... EXCEPT KISA!  
Akane and Kisa: PLEASE R&R

* * *

Hinata was slightly larger now that she was a couple months along. Kisa on the other hand didn't seem quite as large. Which was a little bit odd, but it didn't strike them as a major concern. They were doctors and nurses, if anything was wrong by this stage would have been a major red flag. Hinata sat in the living room with Kisa. Sasuke and Naruto were out in the backyard, getting rid of any pent up energy, before their appointments. Hinata looked at her phone and jumped slightly.  
"Oh, my! We have to go!" Kisa looked at the time and nodded. She got up and walked to the back door.  
"Naruto! Sasuke! It's time to go!" she hollered. Naruto looked at the door with a frown. Sasuke sighed as he lifted Naruto off the ground.  
"Come on. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can kill you for impregnating _my_ girlfriend." Sasuke remarked. Naruto huffed and looked away.  
"Likewise, Bastard." Kisa sighed and shook her head. She walked back inside to grab her pullover.

Sasuke, Kisa, Hinata, and Naruto walked into the hospital and up to the fourth floor. Naruto seemed a little lost so left the guiding to the people that actually worked in this building almost on a daily basis. They walked through a pair of sliding doors and up to the clerk. The secretary was a younger nurse; she had neatly brushed hair, pink lips, and a friendly smile.  
"Hello, we're checking in." Kisa grinned. The secretary looked up and nodded.  
"Names?" she asked.  
"Kisa Okumura and Hinata Hyuuga." She nodded and grabbed a few clipboards. She placed a pen on top each of the papers and handed them to the couples.  
"Make sure you fill everything out on the paper. What you are here for, medical history, and other important information." She beamed. Kisa nodded as she leaded the small group to the corner. She handed a clipboard to Hinata.  
"Remember, Hinata, we are here for a checkup and a DNA test." Kisa reminded. Sasuke took the clipboard from Kisa and started filling out his information. Hinata nodded rapidly. Once the clipboards were filled out, Naruto and Sasuke took the clipboards up to the secretary and then sat back down.

They had just sat down when the same nurse called them back. The group complied and followed her back. She led them to a rather large room and told them to wait. Kisa rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to tell her they worked in the medical profession. Well, everyone except Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto took seats on complete opposites of the room and glared at each other. Kisa made Hinata sit on the examination table while she sat on the doctor's chair. The room was silent and full of tension while Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other. Kisa sighed and was about to say something when the door opened. The doctor walked in. He had neatly cut brown hair, blue-green eyes, and well chiseled face.  
"Welcome. I'm Dr. Kururugi. I see that we are here for a checkup and…..a DNA test, huh?" he remarked looking at the folders in front of him.  
"Yes." Kisa replied. She noticed he was getting ready to ask about the DNA test. "Don't ask." He nodded and kept his mouth shut.

He started with a normal checkup and everything seemed fine with both girls. He nodded as he wrote down notes in the files.  
"Alright. Let's check on their growth rate, shall we?" he grinned. Kisa was already on the examining table, instantly nominating her to go first. Sasuke was instantly by her side as he kept a close eye on the doctor. The doctor started the machine, placed the gel on Kisa's stomach, and turned off the light. Gingerly, Dr. Kururugi placed the wand on her stomach. The sound of a rapid heartbeat flooded the room. The doctor hummed as he wrote that down on her file. He moved the wand around and studied the screen.  
"Looks like everything is going well, but that heart rate is giving me concerns. So whenever you get the chance, take a break. Slow your heartbeat." He explained. Kisa and Sasuke nodded.  
"Alright. Thank you, Dr. Kururugi." Sasuke thanked. He waved his hand and handed Kisa a tissue. Dr. Kururugi wiped off the wand and gestured for Hinata to take a seat.

Hinata nervously hopped up onto the examination table and rolled her shirt up. Her face was darkening with color as he set to work. The heartbeat flooded the room, it wasn't as fast as the last one, but it was still pretty fast. Hinata grinned as she let the sound wash over her. Naruto looked at the screen with the doctor and watched him carefully move the wand around. After writing a few notes down, he ended the session. He turned off the monitor and turned to lights back on. He handed Hinata a tissue and cleaned the wand.  
"Alright. Everything seems fine right now. Make sure you're taking your vitamins. And Kisa, make sure you're taking breaks when you can." Kisa nodded. "Okay, one last thing and then you guys can go." Hinata and Kisa nodded as he gathered supplies to draw blood. With the vials full and labeled, let them go.

Kisa and Hinata walked with their elbows bent, holding a small cloth. They looked a little pale so they decided to quickly grab something to eat before heading back to Kisa and Sasuke's. They all sat in the living room watching TV. Empty boxes of food sat on the coffee table. Normally by this time of the night, Sasuke and Naruto would be fighting or Kisa and Hinata would be laughing, but it was quiet. Everything was still. Their thoughts weighing heavily on their minds. The answer they had been waiting for was only days away from being found. Who is the really father of Hinata and Kisa's unborn children?


End file.
